Ultimacy
|efficiency/_damage = *25 *40 (UP1) *55 (UP2)|fire_rate = 91|capacity = 12 (max 600) (48 default)|mobility = *140 *1 (weight) *100 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy = |cost = *145 *105 (UP1) *140 (UP2)|level_required = *12 *22 (UP1) *32 (UP2)|row4 = *Single Shots|attributes = * * |firing_sound = |released = 12.0.0}} The Ultimacy is a Backup weapon introduced in the 12.0.0 update. Appearance it is the semi-automatic pistol with a white texture and a dark muzzle brake and barrel. It has a useless sight on the breech. Strategy It has good damage, good rate of fire, good ammo and good mobility. Tips * Aim through the head to deal additional damage. * Take advantage of the fact that it has the 2X headshot multiplier. * Do not use this weapon during the entire length of the match, as you will be at a disadvantage due to the fact that you are exclusively using a pistol. You will easy be dominated by players with submachine guns and shotguns in close range and snipers and assault rifles in medium to long ranges. * This weapon's "armor bonus" can reduce enemy damage easily, therefore allowing additional survival to fulfill. * Use this in tandem with premium or sniper weapons for best result. * Use this in all ranges due to its fairly outstanding accuracy, but long-range attacks using this weapon requires skill especially when holding the fire button. * Useful for encountering complacent players. * Use this weapon in close-medium range. * This weapon is fairly accurate, back off to avoid anyone attacking back. * Its fire rate is OK that it can soften enemy armor just as you do with an automatic weapon. However, you have to aim well in the process. * Don't stand still when chewing enemy armor and HP. * Benefit from its very high reload speed. * Easy to upgrade due to its relatively cheap upgrade price. (No longer the case upon 16.7.0 update). * Maximize its upgrades so as to be useful in higher levels. * You have to aim well since it does not hold much ammo on use. Counters * Pick off its users from long ranges. * Attack its users with Sniper weapon * Ambush its users from behind. * Using long ranged weapons will allow you to easily snipe these users, however, be mindful that a skilled player could still hit you from that range. * Use an area damage weapon to dish its users out with little difficulty. * Use a faster firing weapon to take them out. * A semi-effective counter to this weapon is using weapons or gadgets with the Slowing Targets down attribute. However, be aware that skilled users would know how to counter this counter. * It does not have a scope so pick off user at the long distance, however skilled players can kill you in long range. VS Red Twins * Advantages ** Has higher stopping power. ** Has higher mobility. ** Accuracy is greatly improved. ** Has an extremely affordable price. ** Costs only 1 for the ENTIRE upgrade points.No longer the case due to the restoration of the old upgrade system in the 16.0.0 update. * Neutral ** Skill is required. * Disadvantages ** Has only 91 fire rate. ** Has only 12 rounds. ** A single weapon (understandable for practical purposes) Golden skin Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of obtaining Trivia * It is based on the USP Match from real life and Half Life 2. * Its mobility has been buffed to 140 and its weight reduced to 1. * It resembles the Red Twins but is single weapon and powerful than were its dual-wield counterpart. * Mimi Furukawa wields this as her favorite weapon, considering its stopping power. * It is now cheaper in the 15.3.0 update, costing only 90 if not in sale. ** In the 15.4.0 update, its price became severely underpriced as does its upgrade cost. At the same time, its reserve capacity was increased from 120 to 600. ** At the same time, it now has "Armor Bonus". * There was a joke that the Pixel Gun and Red Twins are having the child, and that is the Ultimacy. * Its efficiency was updated in the 15.8.0 update. ** At the same time, its firing sound was changed. * Its price was slightly increased in 16.9.0 update. * There exists its sniper variant as of 20..0 update. References Category:Backup Category:Weapons Category:Single shots Category:Weapons with Custom Skins Category:Armor Bonus Category:Event Set Category:Epic